masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Profiles
Profiles are specialized sets of improvements and passive abilities available to the Pathfinder in Mass Effect: Andromeda. Each profile improves on several aspects of a character's chosen abilities, and also provide one or two unique passive abilities to complement their skills in combat. Overview Profiles are unlocked by spending Skill Points on skills in any of the three main skillsets: Combat, Tech, and Biotics. Once sufficient points are spent in a skillset, a new Profile will be unlocked. Profiles and corresponding trainings only involve the same skill types and are similar in nature. There is no benefit or detriment to having a profile and a corresponding training. Each unlocked profile can achieve six ranks, each improving the stat bonuses of that profile by a set amount. Each rank requires a specific amount of skill points placed into its respective skillsets. Unlike Classes in prior Mass Effect games, switching between available profiles is available at any time, including while in combat. Profiles Soldier Soldiers are pure combat specialists. No one is tougher or more effective at taking down enemies with gunfire. This profile optimizes Ryder's mind and body for superior mastery of his/her armor and weapons. Bonus power - MARKSMAN'S FOCUS: Grants an escalating damage bonus for every target killed in a short time. Engineer Engineers are experts in both offensive and defensive tech powers. This profile reconfigures Ryder's implant, enabling him/her to maintain constant control over a small combat drone which assists and protects him/her in battle. Bonus power - COMBAT DRONE: A small drone improves recharge rate for tech abilities and self-destruct with an EMP pulse if enemies get close. The improved recharge rate is lost after destruction. Adept Adepts are biotic specialists capable of disabling and killing enemies with powerful mass effect fields. This profile reconfigures Ryder's implant allowing him/her to defeat his/her opponents without firing a single shot. Bonus power - BIOTIC ECHOES: Biotic combos can set off additional explosions on each enemy they touch. Bonus power - BIOTIC JUMP & EVADE: Use biotics to jump and evade, instead of jump jets. Sentinel Sentinels are unique combatants, bringing a mix of tech and biotic abilities to the battlefield. This profile creates a direct link between Ryder's armor and his/her armor's built-in computer systems, granting him/her additional protection via flash-forged shielding. Bonus power - TECH ARMOR: Absorbs a significant amount of whatever damage gets past shields. The TECH ARMOR bonus power is +30 Damage Resistance, which protects both health and shields.https://twitter.com/Jason_Eldred/status/846099637257822208 Vanguard Vanguards have an aggressive combat style, preferring to close in on enemies and deal heavy damage at short range. This profile reconfigures Ryder's implant and physiology in subtle ways, allowing him/her to absorb energy from enemies on impact and shunt that energy into reinforcing his/her shields. Bonus power - SIPHONING STRIKES: Melee attacks restore shields. Bonus power - BIOTIC JUMP & EVADES: Instead of jump-jet, use biotics to jump and evade. Infiltrator Infiltrators are tech and combat specialists who typically focus on precise hits and avoidance. This profile enhances Ryder's mental and visual acuity, allowing him/her to keep track of his/her enemies throughout a chaotic battle. Bonus power - BATTLEFIELD AWARENESS: Observe enemies through walls when using a scope. Bonus power - CLOAK EVADES: When evading, a brief cloaking device is activated. Explorer The Explorer is a jack-of-all-trades, with abilities ranging from combat and tech to biotics. This profile reconfigures Ryder's mind and body to be as versatile as possible, permitting him/her to switch rapidly between firing weapons, deploying technology, and wielding biotic powers. Bonus power - BIOTIC BLINK: Evades allow you to quickly traverse a short distance, even seemingly passing through solid matter. Bugs Although it may be a temporary bug and/or glitch at the moment, it seems that whichever Training that was picked at the beginning of the game will let Pathfinder Ryder use its respective profile at Rank 1 for the rest of the game; this is regardless of how many points are spent to unlock it. This means that if Ryder had picked the security training, but then spent all his/her perk points into biotics, he/she would have access to both the adept and the soldier profiles. References Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Gameplay